Cocoa
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -One shot- Valentine’s Day is a day of love, hearts, and tons of chocolate. But that’s for normal people and the residents of the Moonshine bar are definitely not normal.


**Cocoa**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Summary:** Valentine's Day is a day of love, hearts, and tons of chocolate. But that's for normal people; and the residents of the Moonshine bar are definitely not normal._

A/N: Another fluffy, cutesy one-shot by yours truly. And just in time for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Bang! Crash! Clang!

Mahiru winced at the loud noises the pots made as they made contact with the linoleum floor of the kitchen. She glanced at the clock and winced again. It was almost one in the morning.

Sighing, and praying that no one had heard the noise, Mahiru picked up the pots covered in gooey chocolate and placed them in the sink filled with hot, soapy water.

She began scrubbing off the sticky goodness but froze upon hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. The probability of it being Katsura was one to well, a lot. And with chances like those, Mahiru didn't want to risk the chance of any of the boys seeing her surprise Valentine's Day. So she quickly gathered up the plastic-wrapped sweets and threw them in some random cabinet.

Just as she had kicked the door closed, a very-male grumble came from the entrance of the kitchen.

She jumped and squeaked in surprise. Turning around slowly, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a very groggy and extremely annoyed Mitsuru.

Putting on a smile to cover her panic, she said sweetly, "Mitsuru, what're you doing up so early?"

He gave her a look that obviously said, '_You're_ the one that's making loud banging noises at impossible hours of the morning,' and mumbled to her, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Oh, well…uh…I needed a…glass of milk! Yeah! That's it! I couldn't sleep, and drinking milk always helps to calm me." She knew her façade wasn't working at all, but she still tried her hardest to keep it up.

The young tengu looked over her shoulder and gave her yet another look. This one though, read, 'Do you take me for an idiot?' "So do you usually make chocolate when you get this milk of yours?"

Mahiru knew her time was up but still pushed it. "What're you talking about?" Maybe she could stall him long enough to make a quick getaway to her bedroom.

She knew that wish would never come true. This _was_ Mitsuru.

"Don't insult me by calling me blind, woman."

"I never called you blind."

"You implied it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"I can see the pots."

"Maybe you're hallucinating. Seeing mirages."

Mitsuru's next look was completely blank. "One - mirages mainly happen in the desert when you're dehydrated. And we are definitely not in any form of a desert. Two - I do _not_ have hallucinations."

Mahiru sighed and gave up, seeing as how she had lost the argument the second it started. "Fine, you're gonna find out tomorrow anyways." Remembering the time, she quickly said, "I mean today. Well, as you may or may not know, on Valentine's Day, it's tradition for girls to make chocolates for the important guys in their lives." Sighing again, she glanced over at the cabinet that held the treats she had worked so hard on. This action went unnoticed by Mitsuru. "I wanted to surprise all of you in the morning before I went off to school, but obviously the pots had something else in mind." She glared at a spot on the floor that was obviously meant for said pots.

"I bet your chocolate tastes horrible," Mitsuru said with his patented smirk.

She gawked at him and sent a glare specified for him. "It does not! It was my aunt's recipe! Here!" Mahiru stomped over to the cabinet that held the chocolate and ripped open the bag that read, 'To: Mitsuru' on the label. Breaking off some of the treat, she held it out to him. "Try some for yourself! Go on!"

Stepping in front of her so that there was only a few inches between them, Mitsuru leaned in a kissed her cheek that was smeared with chocolate.

Mahiru was beyond shell-shocked and stared at the tengu in astonishment. She was completely speechless.

He merely smirked and licked his lips. "Actually, it doesn't taste that bad." With that final sentence, he turned around and headed back upstairs to sleep.

Mahiru was turning as red as the apron she wore, but a smile was spreading across her face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Don't forget to review!

"You can't love others until you love yourself."

-Anonymous


End file.
